Talk:Armogohma
Omni Bahamut Vaati 01:57, 19 January 2008 (UTC)I Am pretty sure that Armogohma is robotic. Why? Fused Shadow 14:59, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Omni Bahamut Vaati 01:49, 20 January 2008 (UTC)Because when I was fighting Armogohma I noticed what looked like screws and wires.also mabey it.s second form is somehow controling the outer body/shell/robotic suit. This is also likely because if Armogohma is NOT robotic, then the second form is a living being inside another living being (The first form), which doesn't really make a lot of sense, unless the second form is the true evil and possessed a larger spider and forced it to fight Link, like how the Shadow Insect possessed Ook.Xykeb Zraliv 12:05, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Trivia? Twilight Beast How did Armogohma get a shard of the Mirror of Twilight, seeing as Link has to open a portal into the past in order to reach the temple, and since he had just opened the temple, their would not be a chance for Armogohma to form a nest in their, and if it had, it would indicate that the Armogohma somehow made its way into the past along with its shard of the mirror... Dark Ridley 16:47, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Presumedly, Zant sent the shard back in time w/out a specific location and it was drawn to the temple of time because of its natural temporal distortion. this gave the multiple gohmas ample time to be controlled. DekutullaZM Huh? Music Hey, guys, how do you turn a link into one of those small numbers in the corner that look like 1? because i found a video on youtube that can include the music, the vid is long too, about 5 minutes--Shade Link (talk) 19:31, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Why What the heck is a giant evil spider doing in the Temple of Time(possibly the Temple of Light, which only furthers my point of why?!). 20:47, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Uhhh, I guess they just wanted to stick Gohma in somewhere but decided they didn't want her in the Forest Temple? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:50, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Per Hergé, all great works of fiction must feature 1 (one) Oversized Mutant Spider. --AuronKaizer ' 23:20, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Wrong Name The guide I'm looking at has Armogohma. I'm not what one Joe is looking at though but mine is "The Official Nintendo Player's Guide" for the game. --Birdman5589 (talk) 14:08, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Gender Are you sure it's a female Gallery Um, one of the pictues in the gallery says "Armagohma without her Eye", but when you click on the picture (making it all big) she has her eye. I've deleted it but then the dude just added it again! Someone yell at the dude for being wrong :Since you left no edit summary, it's just a misunderstanding that the situation wasn't handled. If a caption/file name is wrong, you should change the caption and explain somewhere why the file name needs to be changed so an admin can go change it. Removing the link leaves the file on the wiki while removing a valid gallery image instead of just renaming it. Also, particularly considering you didn't explain what you were doing or execute it correctly, you should probably have been a bit more courteous with the above message (that would be true even if the person who reverted your edit WASN'T an admin/bureaucrat). :As for the page, there's definitely an eye there so the next admin who sees this should please change the file name. Also, I think either the infobox image or the gallery one is artwork and the other in-game, so if someone knows they should probably be labeled accordingly. Thanks.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 02:16, August 19, 2011 (UTC)